Support is requested for a conference grant known as the Annual Symposium for the Biology of Skin beginning with the 42nd year. This is a multi-- year conference grant now in its 24th year of NIH funding. The partial support provided for this conference grant will satisfy the following specific aims, which are unchanged from prior years. These conferences will: A). Thoroughly cover one aspect of skin biology annually. B). Allow the exchange and acquisition of new knowledge on a formal basis as well as provide a proving ground for new concepts. C). Broaden and shape our understanding and perspective of biological properties of the skin of man under normal and pathologic conditions D). Encourage young investigators to consider the pursuit of careers in academic and investigational dermatology by interacting with established scientists, identifying unsolved problems ana identifying long term goals in skin biology. The conference will be held annually in the summer. The location will be Snowmass Resort in the Colorado Rockies. The symposium will be attended by up to 150 guests including 25-30 speakers. Participation of young scientists will be encouraged by poster presentations. This years conference from July 25-29, 1992 will be "The Fundamentals of Hair Biology". The co-chairmen for this session are David Norris, Kirk D. Wuepper and Andrew Messenger. Future topics will be selected from the following general subjects: "Genetics of Skin Disease", "Neuropeptides and Cutaneous Innervation", "Determinants of Epidermal Organization", "Immunodermatology", "Sunlight and Skin Disease", "Cutaneous Carcinogenesis".